Math Problems
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Eren Jaeger doesn't like math. At all. Kazuto Kirigaya is expert on everything and anything about math. Probably because of his programming and technology background. So he offers the poor brunette mathematical help.
1. At the Library

**Hey, guys! One of my best friends and fellow co-writer, Kiyoko, is absolutely obsessed with Kirito, and I've recently finished watching Attack on Titan/****進撃の巨人. Afterwards, I realized Kirito and Eren have the same voice actor, looked up a couple of fanfictions, and ****_viola_... T****his masterpiece (notreally) was created.** **- Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/****進撃の巨人, or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p><em>Studying at the Library<em>

Eren dislikes math with a passion. Like, seriously. When are line graphs applicable, even once, in your whole lifetime?

He sighs deeply in frustration, pressing a firm palm into a tanned cheek. The chocolate-haired boy sits at a long table in a local library just a couple of blocks away from his house. Usually Eren would be at his desk in his room studying, but with Mikasa, his adopted sister, literally breathing down his neck... Well, to say the least, Eren can't really concentrate.

His latest exam was not at all appealing with a huge red **73** branded onto the front of the paper—a sore sight to the eyes. Especially his parents'. Even a B-minus would've been great! If it weren't for that damn test, Eren would be a straight-A student. But now there's that nasty B blemishing his perfect record.

Mikasa had chewed him out so many times about how "x is supposed to be on this side of the equation, Eren, not that side, how did it end up there?", which isn't exactly helping in his quest to conquer the draconian subject of math. And Armin sees no hope whatsoever in getting the brunet to master trigonometry.

"...I don't think that staring into space is going to put answers onto that paper," says a boyish voice, amusement heavy in the pleasant sound. Eren quickly looks up in surprise, leaning back in his chair.

"Kazuto!" Said dark-haired boy leans over the table and takes a quick glance over the brunet's killer, number-induced homework.

"Need help?" Kazuto inquires, ever the expert on anything and everything to do with mathematics. The boy is exceptional with programming and technology—in other words, Kazuto is a total computer nerd. Though his mysterious and handsome looks cover the fact that he's a complete geek.

Eren exhales dramatically. "If I don't get help, I most likely am never going to finish this," he replies with a loud groan. He earns a few irritated looks from others around him. Kazuto takes a seat across from him with a soft laugh.

"Alright. What is it you're having trouble with?"

Eren hands Kazuto the homework worksheet. "Well, I finished most of the problems, but those need to be checked."

After a brisk scan over the other boy's work (how Eren solved the problem and the answers he came up with), Kazuto gives him a strange look.

Horrible at math, Eren claims.

"Are you just saying you're terrible at math because of your test scores?" The dark-haired boy hands the brunet's homework back. "Because all those answers are correct." Turquoise eyes widen in shock for a split second, before narrowing slightly.

"Please tell me you're not joking." After all, Kazuto is known for his sarcastic and witty remarks.

"Eren," dark eyes look bore intensely into his own, "I would ever joke about that." His expression softens. "You're very intelligent—you just don't trust yourself, that's all."

The brunet relaxes slightly, allowing a small smile to grace his charming features. "I'm kind of on my own, anyways. Mikasa takes studying to a whole different level of creepy, and Armin has had enough of explaining trig problems to me."

"Don't worry. I won't be a centimeter away from your face at all times, and Asuna has been testing my patience levels, so we'll be good for another century." Kazuto smiles jokingly and takes out a notebook from his messenger bag.

"Thank you." Eren appears slightly embarrassed, a rosy shade dusting his tanned cheeks.

Kazuto opens his notebook to a blank page. "I think all you're having trouble with is study habits, to be honest."

"And by the way, who invented math? Mikasa would love the pleasure of strangling him or her 'for making Eren's brain suffer when it should be treated gently.'"

At that proclamation, Kazuto curls into a silent laugh, holding his stomach, seeing as he does not want to disturb the quiet peacefulness of the library.

Once he calms, his voice cracks and wavers with residue laughter. "Well, unless she has a time machine to find the Greeks and beat them up, I don't think she can do anything about it."

"Oh, she'll find a way, somehow."


	2. Eren's Choatic Abode

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Attack on Titan/******進撃の巨人,** or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p><em>Studying at Eren's Chaotic Abode<em>

Kazuto wonders how Eren gets any sleep at night.

He can feel Mikasa's stare boring into his back, but his face stays emotionless as he works on history homework on his laptop. The dark-haired boy feels his nerves fraying slowly but surely.

What is with Eren's sister and being so overprotective of the brunet? It kind of annoys Kazuto, but he's not about to say that aloud. Sure, he has a black belt in karate, but he's not sure his abilities are enough to defeat Mikasa. Even Eren can't beat her, and she probably has a fifty-pound advantage over him. And, technically, isn't she being a hypocrite? Why is that she can beat Eren up, and then be all, "do not touch even a single hair on his head, or I will put your body somewhere no one will ever find it"?

Kazuto sighs deeply. There he goes again. The dark-haired boy always rants in his head when he's feeling a strong emotion. Such as frustration.

She's watching him from the kitchen, for everything sweet and pure! You know how they have those bar counters, and then those openings―yeah. He feels the back of his neck warm up uncomfortably, something that happens when he is placed in an awkward situation.

"Here." Eren comes back from his room, which is upstairs, holding a history textbook in front of Kazuto's face.

"Thanks." His voice is impossibly tight.

"Oh, you know what, I forgot my bag in my room. ...Why don't you just come up to my room?" And Eren is a lot more perceptive than he lets on.

"You're such a ditz," Kazuto says as they walk upstairs. Once they're out of sight, he lets out a huge sigh.

"You saved my behind, big time." Eren laughs, pulling the smaller boy into his room.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be to leave you all alone with my sister?"

"A terrible one, that's for sure." Kazuto dumps his messenger back next to the brunette's bed, placing his laptop on top of it. "Now where's that homework with the numbers on it? I think it likes to beat you up, as well."

"Ha, ha." Eren rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless, grabbing math homework from off of his desk.

"So now you're doing trig?" Kazuto lies stomach-down on his boyfriend's bed, taking the papers from the chocolate-haired boy and flipping through them. "What's up with that? Oh, right, that new teaching system." The dark-haired boy gives an exasperated sigh.

"Why do they even have this? It just confuses people more than they already are. I bet your teacher is running full-speed ahead with all this new material. It's so annoying! I swear―ACK!"

Eren had rolled over to his bed on his desk chair and grabbed one of Kazuto's arms, pulling the shorter boy half onto his lap.

"You sure rant a lot when you're frustrated," the brunette says dryly, pushing an arm underneath Kazuto's chest and rolling him over on his lap, so that he's holding the boy bridal style.

"What was that for?" Kazuto whines, staying limp in Eren's arms, thus putting all his dead weight on the taller boy's arms. It doesn't do much, except pin the brunette's arms to the armrests. For now, at least.

"When you start ranting, it lasts for at least ten minutes."

"For a reason." Kazuto sighs. "C'mon. Just let me help you with your homework."

"Nooooo…" Eren is the one who whines this time.

"Yeeeeees," the dark-haired boy says back. "Now, come on. Before Mikasa beats up the poor Greeks."

Eren laughs. "Don't worry, my math problems and I are 'best friends.'"


End file.
